Lapsus
by Miisss
Summary: Traduction. Regardant autour, elle vit finalement que la table à côté d'elles était occupée par quatre fauteurs de trouble dont un qui se trouvait être le mec pour lequel elle venait juste d'avouer ses sentiments. Lily/James
1. Chapter 1

Voici la traduction de la fic Slip of the Tongue de runforthebus sur le couple de James et Lily.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire de runforthebus.

**Lapsus**

_Hmmm._

_C'est bizarre._

Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser ça alors qu'elle se préparait pour la journée qui arrivait. Fouillant dans son placard, essayant tenue après tenue, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de laisser son esprit dériver vers le sujet redouté.

_Attends._

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me donne autant de mal ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'essayais de l'impressionner ou quelque chose comme ça, parce que ce n'est pas du tout le cas._

Bien, après tout pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en préoccupait. Plus maintenant, du moins. En outre, ça ne lui faisait rien. C'est ce qui devait arriver de toute façon. Après l'avoir constamment rejeté année après année, il avait finalement abandonné et avait admis le fait que rien ne se passerait entre eux. Parce qu'importe à quel point il a essayé, elle ne dirait jamais oui.

_Mais pourquoi a-t-il abandonné maintenant ? De tous les moments il a choisi maintenant ?! Juste au moment où je commençais à…_

Non.

Ce stupide sentiment qu'elle ressentait en ce moment n'était que passager. Ca allait passer. Bien sûr, que ça passerait. C'était vraiment bête quand on y pensait. Et Lily n'était pas bête.

D'un autre côté…

Elle blâmait le fait qu'il est mûrit. Avec le recul, elle se rappelait comment son arrogance et sa suffisance l'avaient amené à le haïr totalement. Comment il pensait que le fait d'avoir accompli tant signifiait que tout le reste était inférieur à lui. Mais en quelque sorte, l'été avait comme fait émergé une partie entièrement différente de lui - une partie que Lily ne pouvait pas supporter non plus car elle y pensait constamment et ça la faisait devenir folle.

Depuis qu'ils avaient été forcés de travailler ensemble en tant que Préfets-en-Chefs -ce qui les avait conduit à devenir amis- elle avait eu le temps de rencontrer le _vrai _James Potter. Elle avait vu qu'il avait changé il était moins turbulent et il connaissait ses limites, mais ses côtés espiègle et malicieux qui restaient encore étaient devenus aux yeux de Lily terriblement attachants. Mais plus important encore, il était devenu modeste, ce que Lily n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Ce qui dérangeait le plus Lily cependant, c'est qu'elle _savait_ que ce « nouveau » côté avait toujours été là, même quand il était un crétin arrogant. Elle était seulement trop aveuglée par sa colère pour le remarquer, ou elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'apprendre à connaître ce côté de lui.

Et à cause de ça, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être amoureuse de lui.

Elle commençait à voir comment ses yeux étaient pleins de vie, mais qu'ils brillaient encore plus lorsqu'un de ses amis étaient dans la pièce (et à une époque quand _elle _était dans la pièce. _Non, arrête Lily._). Comment son attitude paresseuse n'était pas une façon de montrer au monde qu'il était supérieur à eux, mais juste _sa_ façon de dire au monde qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Et le plus énervant de tout, ses cheveux, qui contrariaient Lily et hantaient ses rêves, la pensée de faire courir ses mains dedans ne la quittant pour ainsi dire jamais.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce _sentiment_ ne passerait pas. Que peut-être elle avait raté sa chance et qu'elle vieillirait avec ce regret à penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle avait dit _oui._

Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire oui parce qu'il n'y avait pas de question posée.

Irritée par cette constatation, elle tira accidentellement trop violemment sur le t-shirt qu'elle était en train d'enlever, le déchirant légèrement au niveau du col.

_Il ne m'a pas demandé._

Effectivement, et ça énervait Lily. Ca l'énervait vraiment. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé, spécialement alors qu'il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. En fait, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne lui ai pas demandé depuis le début de l'année. Il n'avait même pas montré ne serait-ce que le moindre signe d'intérêt pour elle, et ça la bouleversait au point de se frapper la tête sur la table et de souhaiter devenir le Calamar géant dans le lac.

_Au moins le Calamar a la vie facile._

Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?

_Et bien… Tu l'as juste rejeté pendant ces 6 dernières années. Il ne sera plus jamais attiré par moi. Pas avec la façon dont je l'ai rejeté._

...

_Et bien, c'est déprimant._

Après cette constatation lamentable, elle s'apprêtait donc à aller à Pré-au-Lard en baskets, jean et un t-shirt blanc avec un chandail rouge. En raison du mauvais temps malgré la disparition de la neige, elle prit son écharpe Gryffondor et son manteau noir avec elle.

« Voyons maintenant. » Elle fit face à son miroir et regarda un long moment son reflet. Elle avait esperé qu'elle se sentirait mieux si elle avait quelque chose à porter.

_Nope. Je me sens toujours bizarre._

Comme le seul gars avec qui elle voulait y aller ne lui a pas demandé, et qu'elle avait rejeté toutes les autres invitations qu'elle avait reçues, elle allait à Pré-au-Lard avec ses amies, Hestia et Alice. (_Rien de mal à une petite sortie entre filles._) Une fois arrivées aux Trois Balais, elle et ses amies avaient opté pour une table près des portes.

Elles passèrent une bonne partie de leur temps dans le pub, à boire des Bièraubeurres ou, dans le cas d'Hestia, du Whisky-Pur-Feu.

« Nous devrions jouer à « je n'ai jamais » ! » s'exclama une Hestia plutôt éméchée.

Lily qui était assise près d'elle, joua avec les mèches brunes d'Hestia en l'avertissant calmement « Merlin, Hes, tu as bu un petit peu trop. Nous n'avons pas besoin de boire plus. »

« Et sérieusement Hes, il doit être 3 heures de l'après-midi. Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tôt pour être saoule même pour toi ? » Dit Alice qui, assise en face d'elles, prit discrètement la bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu pour la faire glisser hors de portée de la brunette.

Avec un doigt accusateur pointé vers Alice et son autre main essayant de récupérer la bouteille, Hestia répondit, « Quand une de vous deux vous ferez jeter par votre petit-ami le jour avant la sortie Pré-au-Lard, vous pourrez me dire quand c'est trop tôt pour être bourrée. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel devant la raison évoquée par Hestia « Hes, tu sortais avec lui depuis seulement une semaine. »

« Et c'était la meilleure semaine de ma vie. »

Alice et Lily rirent devant le ridicule d'Hestia.

Cependant, Lily voulut qu'Hestia arrête de boire, surtout avec ces troisièmes années qui regardaient bizarrement leur table et la brune plutôt éméchée. « Tu cherches juste des raisons pour te bourrer la gueule. »

« Nuh-uh ! C'est parfaitement justifié ! »

« Tu fais des mots encore, Hes - » déclara Alice

« - Et ce n'est jamais bon signe. » compléta Lily.

Un éclair de confusion passa sur le visage d'Hestia avant d'être vite remplacé par un long regard à ses compagnes.

_Oh oh._

Hestia secoua sa tête. « Vous n'y êtes pas toutes les deux. »

« Hestia, nous sommes désolées d'accord ? Jasper était un con et tu ne le méritais pas du tout. » Lily essaye de mettre une main apaisante sur Hestia, mais elle se retira comme si ladite main était en feu.

Vous voyez, quand Hestia buvait, elle devenait abjecte. Néanmoins, elle se sentait coupable de tout une fois qu'elle était sobre mais n'en avait rien à faire quand elle était bourrée. Donc comme elle était, vraiment, bourrée aux Trois-Balais avec ses deux meilleures amies, dont les vies amoureuses étaient, et de loin, plus stables que la sienne, elle craquait.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Ca a toujours été facile pour toi. » Hestia, pointa un doigt sur Alice et déclara avec une insolence teintée d'amertume, « Tu es dans une putain de relation avec le même mec depuis cinq ans, et je suis même sûre que vous avez déjà les noms de vos enfants décidés, » puis pointant son doigt sur Lily, « et toi aussi t'as un mec qui tuerait Dumbledore juste pour te rendre heureuse. Tout ce qu'il attend c'est que t'enlève ce bâton de ton cul. »

C'était plutôt surprenant. Et les têtes de Lily et d'Alice le montraient clairement, bien que celle de Lily était plus un mélange entre l'incrédulité et la colère.

Hestia divaguait encore. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de comment les gens vous voient parce que vous aurez toujours quelqu'un dans votre vie qui n'en aura rien à faire ! Je suis seule et personne ne se soucie de moi excepté vous deux, et peut-être même les professeurs » Puis elle ajouta d'un ton plus faible, « J'appréciais vraiment Jasper. Je sais que ça a l'air cinglé si on considère qu'on est resté seulement une semaine ensemble, mais je l'appréciais vraiment. Et il m'a juste jeté parce qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un _de mieux._ C'est… c'est pas facile, pour l'amour de Merlin. »

Alice, étant l'amie maternelle de la bande, se remit de son choc et hocha la tête. « Tu as raison Hes. Nous n'avons jamais pris en compte cela. » Avec une voix entendue, elle continua, « Nous sommes vraiment désolées. Et nous le _pensons_. » Ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit que Hestia allait la contredire.

Lily, d'un autre côté, n'avait pas pris la déclaration à la légère. Elle comprenait d'où l'amertume d'Hestia était venue, mais ce qu'elle avait dit était vraiment tordu. Est-ce qu'Hestia savait quelle sorte de choc émotionnel elle était en train de traverser ? Quelque chose qui la dévorait constamment ? Ca ne l'aidait pas qu'elle dise qu'il attendait seulement qu'elle enlève ce bâton de son cul, parce que même si elle le faisait (ce qu'elle n'avait absolument pas à faire), ça n'aurait pas d'importance parce qu'_il n'attendait plus maintenant._

Cette pensée tourmentait Lily depuis le début de l'année et maintenant pile à ce moment, quelque chose en elle se…

Cassa.

Hestia avait du voir la tête de Lily parce qu'elle s'était dégrisée. « J'ai dépassé les limites. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir dit ça. »

« Tu n'es pas la seule qui ai mal fait, d'accord ? » contredit Lily « Je suis _vraiment_ désolée pour ce que Jasper t'a fait, Mais tu n'aurais pas du _nous_ attaquer pour ça. »

« Lily, c'est bon, d'acco… » Alice essaya de parler mais Lily ne voulait rien entendre.

Prenant une grosse gorgée de Whisky-Pur-Feu qu'elle avait brutalement arraché à Hestia, elle continua, « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai traversé –de ce que je suis en train de traverser. Tu as dit que c'était facile pour moi parce que j'avais un mec qui ''tuerait Dulbledore juste pour me rendre heureuse'' et bien la vérité c'est que… La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas. »

Elle prit une autre gorgée, et continua avec plus de férocité dans la voix.

« Pendant les six dernières années de ma vie, il a fait de sa mission de me donner des envies de suicides _à chaque fois _que je voyais sa foutue tête tout ce que je voulais c'était le taper avec un cognard. Il était arrogant, égocentrique, égoïste, immature et toutes mes envies de meurtre étaient justifiées par ça. »

« Mais maintenant, il est… il est différent. Sa tête n'a plus la taille de ce putain de Saule Cogneur, et il a changé- pour le mieux. Je le détestais, mais maintenant… Sa présence ne me dérange plus – c'est plutôt attachant et ça me fout la peur de ma vie. »

« Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que je suis en train _de tomber_ amoureuse. Et ça craint parce que même si je voulais être avec lui maintenant, rien ne pourrait arriver parce qu'il n'est_ plus_ là. Il ne _m'attend_ plus. Et ça craint vraiment, non ? Parce que sa tête a dégonflé, en même temps que son attirance pour moi. Et ça me fait comme si un pieu se plantait dans mon cœur parce que je suis de plus en plus amoureuse de lui minute après minute, et pour l'amour de Merlin, il ne m'aime plus ! »

Il y eut un bref moment de silence, puis une voix masculine s'éleva :

« Lily ? »

_Merde. Pourquoi ?_

_Voilà. Je publierais la suite la semaine prochaine, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Bye et merci d'avoir lu !_


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :)

Tournant lentement la tête vers la personne ayant prononcé son nom, elle rencontra le regard d'un garçon ébouriffé à lunettes qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur ce qui la fit rougir furieusement et se sentir mal à l'aise.

Regardant autour, elle vit finalement que Alice et Hestia –qui semblait s'être dégrisée très vite suite à la révélation de Lily- étaient aussi choquées que James, et que la table à côté d'elles était occupée par quatre fauteurs de trouble dont un qui se trouvait être le mec pour lequel elle venait juste d'avouer ses sentiments.

James, qui était assis à côté de la fenêtre en face d'elle, la regardait incrédule : comme si ses parents lui avaient dit que le Père Noël venait dîner chez lui- extatique mais douteux. Peter et Remus, qui étaient assis dos à elle, et Sirius, qui était à côté de James, regardaient les deux parties, attendant que quelque chose d'intéressant se passe parce que tout le monde savait que ça allait déraper.

Lily les regarda éberluée. « Je… J'étais… Je parlais juste. »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel les yeux noisette brillants rencontrèrent ceux inquiets verts de Lily.

Puis Lily fit ce que toute personne saine d'esprit ferait dans une telle situation.

Elle courut.

« Lily ! Attends ! » L'appela James « Oh allez… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Bruits de bouteilles « Patmol, bouge ! »

James la poursuivit, en dehors des Trois Balais.

Les deux tables qui étaient occupées par les parties abandonnées restèrent silencieuses pendant un moment.

Puis Sirius déclara sans ambages : « Et bien, ça a dégénéré assez rapidement. »

* * *

_POURQUOI ?_

Courant hors des Trois Balais, Lily n'arrêtait pas de demander à chaque divinité de ce monde : pourquoi ? Pendant qu'elle courait, elle pouvait l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom, lui disant d'attendre.

Non, elle ne pouvait _pas _attendre.

_Oh, l'ironie._

Elle pressa le pas à travers les rues animées de Pré-au-Lard, arrivant à la résolution que, quelque soit les circonstances, elle ne se retrouverait jamais face à James à la lumière du jour. Même quand la lumière du jour ne serait pas là. En conclusion, elle ne voulait jamais revoir James.

« Evans ! » L'entendit-elle crier à travers la rue. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il avait arrêté de courir, et même si elle était loin, elle pouvait dire qu'il respirait avec difficulté.

« Laisse-moi _tranquille_, Potter ! » cria-t-elle, sans se préoccuper des regards étranges qui étaient envoyés dans sa direction.

« Où est-ce que tu vas t'arrêter, bordel ?! »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûre que je ne te le dirais pas ! »

Et sur ces derniers mots, Lily recommença à courir jusqu'au château.

James leva les yeux au ciel et murmura ''têtue la nana'' avant de courir après la rouquine.

* * *

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au château, Lily n'avait pas quitté son dortoir. C'est pourquoi quand Hestia et Alice rentrèrent au château peu après Lily, elles la trouvèrent en train de se morfondre dans son lit.

"Gerrghawwee."

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ça, Lily chérie ? » Demanda Hestia légèrement.

Elle leva sa tête de l'oreiller et répondit, misérablement, « J'ai dit ''allez-vous en''. »

Habituées à l'attitude dramatique de Lily, ses deux amies lui lancèrent un regard disant clairement ''Non''.

Faisant retomber sa tête de façon disgracieuse sur son oreiller, elle s'exclama, complètement abattue « Je ne quitterais jamais plus mon lit. » Quand Alice et Hestia roulèrent des yeux –dans un mode synchronisé plutôt flippant-, Lily s'assit et hocha la tête vigoureusement. « Je ne rigole pas. Le lit et moi venons juste de nous marier. Cet après-midi pour être exact. Juste après que je_ me sois complètement ridiculisée devant Potter. »_ s'exclama Lily l'air plus découragé après chaque mot et avec une grimace sur le visage.

Pendant qu'Alice alla dans la salle de bain pour se procurer un verre d'eau, Hestia s'assit au pied du lit de Lily, plaçant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après que je sois partie ? » demanda craintivement Lily.

Hestia médita, se demandant la meilleure réponse à donner à Lily. Elle savait que la question de Lily concernait Potter et ce qu'il lui était arrivé après avoir couru et décida de lui répondre doucement pour éviter toute projection violente d'oreillers. Alice revint avec un verre d'eau qu'elle donna ensuite à Lily. Alors que Lily buvait, Hestia décida finalement de lui donner une réponse.

« James a couru après toi et a réussi à effrayer un tas de troisième années à proximité. Nous avons couru peu de temps après lui, mais d'un rythme plus lent, au fond, nous allions comme pour un jogging ou quelque chose de ce genre."

Alice continua alors la réponse de Hestia, « Quand nous sommes arrivés au château, nous avons trouvé James dans la salle commune. »

«Oui, il hurlait ton nom. _Fort_. Je suis surprise que le Professeur McGonagall ne lui ait pas donné une détention ou quoi que ce soit pour ''perturber la paix''. »

Lily fit un grand sourire. « Je sais. Je suis sûre que le _château_ entier l'a entendu. "

« Vraiment ? » demanda alors Alice, Lily savait que c'était une question rhétorique, mais elle voulait retarder l'inévitable confrontation qu'elle aurait à subir et décida donc d'y répondre.

"Eh bien, il a juste _crié_ mon nom de la salle commune et je pense que je peux bien entendre quelqu'un m'appeler. "

Après une légère pression à l'épaule de Lily, Hestia sourit d'un air coupable vers le sol. « Lils, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que j'ai dit là-bas. Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais ça, et ce que j'ai dit était _en dehors de la ligne__. _Si je ne t'avais pas attaqué, tu n'aurais pas eu à courir et je sais que tu détestes courir parce que tu dis que tes jambes ne peuvent pas gérer ça, je sais que c'est pas vrai parce que pour une fille tu as vraiment des fortes et belles jambes et… » sentant que ni Lily ni Alice ne voulait entendre parler de la vitalité des jambes de Lily, Hestia revint au sujet de départ, « Je sais que ce que j'ai dit n'était pas bien. D'accord. Je sais… Je n'ai pas d'excu… »

« Hes, c'est bon. » Lily sourit véritablement devant la sincérité d'Hestia et lui fit un câlin pour lui assurer qu'elle le pensait. S'écartant, elle dit: « C'était sûr qu'il l'apprendrait un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Je suppose ... Je voulais juste retarder l'inévitable. »

« Donc… C'est vrai alors ? »

Hestia demanda ça si soudainement qu'Alice et Lily se bloquèrent. Alice et Hestia regardèrent avidement Lily pendant que cette dernière fixait le sol.

Puis Lily décida de tout leur dire, et par tout, je veux dire _tout._

Après « l'apocalypse » comme avait décidé de l'appeler Hestia, Lily n'avait pas quitté son dortoir, et le jour d'après, elle fit en sorte d'éviter James ou tout ce qui y était lié.

Une tâche que Lily avait sous-estimé –ce qui était _incontestablement _ stupide de sa part.

« Lily, nous devons parler. »

Elle était tranquillement assise dans la bibliothèque quand il était brusquement apparu de nulle part, prenant une place à côté d'elle. Elle était résolue à garder sa bouche fermée.

« Evans. Evans. Lily. Lily. _Evaaaans. __»_

_Silence._

« Evans. Ne me force pas à amener Sirius ici. Tu ne veux pas le voir quand il est dans une bibliothèque entouré de livres facilement inflammables. »

« Evans. Si tu ne me parles pas, je mettrais Hestia au feu. »

Lily failli rire à cette menace, mais elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à devoir parler avec James maintenant, par conséquent elle garda la tête baissée pour cacher son sourire.

James mit ses mains sur les devoirs que Lily était en train de faire, espérant qu'elle lèverait la tête et le regarderait –parce qu'au moins alors il saurait qu'elle ne l'ignorerait pas pour toujours. « Merlin, Lily, parle-moi. » Il ajouta rapidement : « S'il te plaît. »

Rien.

Désespéré, James fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait penser, et abandonna par conséquent tout orgueil (et dignité au passage), il se mit debout sur la table. Il resta planté là pendant cinq minutes et son plan aurait pu fonctionné, car Lily était sur le point de céder, avant Mrs Sevoy punisse le Maraudeur et le vire de la bibliothèque.

Ce fut le même refrain durant toute la journée, sans le lever sur la table.

Ses plans pour la forcer à lui parler devenaient de plus en plus créatifs et ça devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Lily de le repousser. C'était arrivé au point où elle se cachait dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets entre les classes et sacrifiait les cinq premières minutes du cours de potions juste pour ne pas avoir à croiser James. Elle ne pouvait pas traverser la classe sans recevoir des notes lancées sur sa table ou sa tête, ou encore entendre des « psssst » venant de derrière elle. Elle avait essayé de demander de l'aide à Hestia et Alice pour l'aider à se cacher mais elles lui avaient refusé avec un 'Lily, il est parfois temps de faire face à la musique'. Comment peut-elle faire face à la musique quand la musique lui donner envie de s'arracher les yeux et les cheveux ? Par ailleurs, la seule aide qu'elle semblait pouvoir demander était celle des tableaux, mais ils étaient trop lents pour la cacher du sorcier.

Serait-ce la fin ?

Ce fut lors du dîner dans la Grande Salle que Lily pensa que James avait abandonné parce qu'alors qu'elle mangeait, il était inhabituellement calme. Il avait arrêté d'essayer de lui parler mais ça ne signifiait pas que Lily n'avait pas noté les regards qu'il envoyait régulièrement vers elle.

Lily s'était demandé une fois durant la journée, « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas simplement lui parler ? » Naturellement, elle ne voulait pas se confronter à James après ce qu'elle avait dit. Comment pourrait-elle lui faire face, maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Lui rirait-il au visage ? Elle ne voulait pas découvrir que James essayait désespérément de lui parler pour lui prendre son cœur et ensuite le broyer avec sa belle main.

Merlin, où était son courage ?

_Mon Dieu, Godric Gryffondor doit se retourner dans sa tombe en ce moment._

Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Suite et fin au prochain épisode !


	3. Chapter 3

Cette nuit-là –vers plus d'une heure du matin- alors qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle blâma le fait qu'elle avait faim elle n'avait pas vraiment pu manger durant le dîner, pas avec Potter assis cinq places plus loin qu'elle. Toussant et se retournant dans son lit, elle n'arrivait pas à ignorer la faim lancinante qui menaçait de manger son propre estomac alors elle repoussa ses draps. Elle marcha silencieusement sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la porte de son dortoir. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle pria tous les cieux pour qu'elle ne trouve pas Potter l'attendant en bas des escaliers.

Il n'y était pas.

Il l'attendait dans la Salle Commune près du feu.

Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin dans les escaliers, la bouche grande ouverte et le corps tendu. Le feu dans la Salle Commune brûlait toujours vivement et sa lumière éclairait quelqu'un assis dans le canapé rouge. Elle envisagea de se laisser mourir de faim dans son dortoir ou de courir très vite –et silencieusement- jusqu'au trou du portrait et évacuer le stress émotionnel que lui provoquait l'adolescent.

_Attends. Il bouge._

C'était vrai. Et pendant qu'il bougeait Lily entendit un bruit. Ca ressemblait à…

Un ronflement.

_Il est endormi._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec une expression de soulagement pur sur le visage et murmura un silencieux merci.

Elle arriva tranquillement en bas des escaliers et, prise d'une soudaine envie, s'approcha du canapé où James était endormi.

La lueur du feu faisait des ombres sur son visage ce qui provoqua en Lily un tourbillon dans son estomac mais c'était une sorte de bon tourbillon. Ses lunettes étaient de travers et sa bouche entrouverte, donnant l'image d'un innocent petit garçon qui se serait endormi en regardant les dessins animés devant la télévision. D'une certaine façon, cette image donna à Lily l'impression qu'elle devait le protéger et aller contre vents et marées pour le garder en sécurité, que ce soit pour lui ou avec lui.

Merlin, il la conduirait à sa perte.

Cette paisible image, cependant, fut rompue par un ronflement provenant du garçon endormi.

Roulant des yeux avec un petit sourire affectueux sur le visage, elle se glissa jusqu'au trou du portrait et, en quelques secondes, elle se retrouva à marcher dans les couloirs jusqu'aux cuisines.

Après être sortie des cuisines, avec un sourire et un estomac satisfaits, elle rentrait à la Tour Gryffondor quand elle entendit le son caractéristique de pas. La main sur sa baguette, elle continua d'avancer silencieusement.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix d'homme s'approchant près d'elle en murmurant et maudissant de manière fort peu discrète « … Stupides portraits, incapables de garder quelque chose pour eux. »

Toutes couleurs quittèrent le visage de Lily et une unique pensée la traversa.

_Rusard._

Elle commença à courir dans la direction opposée jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise un placard à balai dans lequel elle eut la possibilité de se cacher.

Quand elle eut l'impression qu'elle pouvait sentir en toute sécurité, soit environ dix minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit la porte doucement et jeta un œil dehors. Elle faillit crier quand elle vit un homme debout sur le côté gauche de la porte puis elle réalisa que c'était seulement une des nombreuses armures situées dans le château. Heureusement, le couloir était toujours éclairé par des torches aux braises mourantes et la lumière de la lune s'infiltrait à travers les fenêtres.

_Foutus chevaliers immobiles._

Et aussi silencieusement que possible, elle ouvrit grand la porte et sortit. Elle laissa la porte légèrement ouverte pour pouvoir, au cas où, échapper aux griffes de Rusard, ferma les yeux puis soupira.

« Tu ne peux pas me fuir éternellement. »

L'arrivée soudaine de ces mots fit sursauter Lily qui se tourna et qui, durant le processus, se cogna la tête sans ménagement sur la porte. James accourut immédiatement pour l'aider mais s'arrêta quand Lily leva les mains lui faisant signe de rester à l'écart.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Lily en prenant soin d'éviter le regard perçant de James.

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose, Evans. » répondit James plutôt taquin, « Je ne te pensais pas rebelle. »

Sentant le sang montait jusqu'à ses joues, Lily regarda longtemps et fixement le sol à côté des pieds de James.

Il y eut une longue pause durant laquelle Lily se balança, gênée, d'un pied à l'autre et que James la regarda simplement. Puis, il lui dit honnêtement « Lily, tu dois me parler à un moment donné. »

Résignée, les épaules de Lily s'affaissèrent et elle soupira profondément. « Je sais. J'espérais juste que ce 'moment' serait dans un futur lointain, de préférence quand je serais déjà morte. »

« Si tu serais déjà morte, comment me parlerais-tu ? »

« Exactement. »

James rit et, sans le vouloir, cela envoya des papillons dans le ventre de Lily. Lily dut se mordre les lèvres pour empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage.

Pour s'empêcher de fondre sur place, elle reposa à James la question qu'elle lui avait posée il y a seulement une minute. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je te cherchais, évidemment. »

« Mais… je croyais que tu étais endormi ? »

« Je l'étais. » Puis James lui envoya un regard connaisseur. « Jusqu'à ce que j'entende le portrait se fermer. »

« Merde. »

Une fois encore, il commença à rire et Lily aurait pu jurer que ses jambes étaient en train de la lâcher.

Son rire, cependant, fut coupé par le son de pas. Ils se tendirent tous les deux et se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés et le corps raide, James lui attrapa la main et ils coururent jusqu'à la Salle Commune.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune, Lily essaya de courir dans son dortoir mais James la rattrapa, lui coupant le chemin. Il la regarda anxieusement ce qui fit grimacer Lily avant qu'elle n'aille s'asseoir sur le canapé. Semblant satisfait de son choix, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et lui lança de nouveau un regard. Lily regarda en face d'elle, un air neutre sur le visage, ne voulant pas parler à l'imbécile à côté d'elle.

Un embarrassant silence s'ensuivit durant lequel Lily continua de regarder devant elle et James fut fatigué d'attendre qu'elle parle. La tension dans l'air les faisait suffoquer mais Lily était tout simplement trop têtue pour parler.

Abandonnant finalement, James roula des yeux d'exaspération. « Bien. Je commence. »

Lily le regarda avec méfiance alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

« Lily. » Il leva ses sourcils après avoir parlé pendant qu'elle le regardait, attendant la suite.

Il y eut un autre silence embarrassant par la suite.

Lily cligna des yeux. « C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? » Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur envahir ses joues, mais pour une toute autre raison. Elle commença à se lever du canapé, pendant que le ton de sa voix montait « Après avoir passé toute la journée à vouloir me mettre dans l'embarras pour parler ? Juste : 'Lily.' _Sérieusement ? _C'est la meilleure chose que tu as à me dire ? »

Lily essaya, une fois encore, de courir vers son dortoir mais James l'attrapa par la main la forçant à se retourner et à le regarder_. _Elle était à deux doigts de le frapper mais elle fut prise au dépourvu son visage était illuminé par la lumière du feu et ses yeux, oh ses _terribles_ yeux, la regardaient intensément. En les regardant, elle put y voir la question qu'il ne pouvait pas poser à haute voix :_ Est-ce vrai ?_

Elle répondit d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, incapable de le quitter des yeux : « Oui. »

L'air sur son visage était indéchiffrable mais Lily était sûre d'une chose, ses yeux étaient tendres et leur intensité ne diminuait pas. Du même ton que Lily, il demanda « Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

Elle s'agita sur place, la main de James tenant toujours la sienne –d'ailleurs elle sentait que celle-ci devenait moite, mais si James l'avait remarqué, il ne le mentionna cependant pas.

Elle garda le silence et regarda obstinément le même endroit juste au-dessus de son épaule.

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de sitôt, il posa une autre question. « Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne… Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai paniqué ! » Quand James lui adressa un regard incrédule, elle continua. « Et je ne pouvais pas te faire face là-bas pas avec Black qui souriait comme un fou et Remus avec son air de 'Je-le-savais' et… Peter à deux doigts d'applaudir. La scène état plutôt comique en fait. »

Soupirant profondément, James la rapprocha de lui grâce à sa main qu'il tenait toujours, il ne renonçait jamais.

« Alors pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ? »

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper, elle poussa un soupir vaincu et répondit, « J'a… J'avais juste… peur. »

Se rapprochant d'elle, James lui fit lever la tête pour la voir. Son cœur se brisa quand il vit l'air vulnérable qu'elle avait, à quel point elle semblait fragile de lui avoir dit ça.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules une seconde fois. « Je me suis sentis stupide. Je veux dire… Je pensais que… » Elle semblait se battre avec elle-même pour trouver les bons mots à prononcer. A contrecoeur, elle déclara dans un murmure précipité, « Tu ne m'aimais plus. »

Les yeux de James étaient à deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites il la regarda, complètement abasourdi. « Qu.. Quoi ? »

Elle secoua vivement la tête et dit d'un ton qui se voulait neutre, « Tu ne m'aimes plus. »

Maintenant totalement déconcerté, il se tenait bouche bée devant elle. « Qui t'as dit ça ? »

« Personne n'a eu à me le dire. » Elle roula des yeux, ceux-ci commençant à être immanquablement humides. « Oh allez… N'aie pas l'air si surpris. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est vrai. »

Prenant son silence comme une confirmation, Lily dégagea sa main de son étreinte et se dirigea vers son dortoir faisant de son mieux pour rester calme devant lui. James reprit ses esprits et courut après elle et la saisit par les épaules, la faisant se retourner.

Lily était surprise et semblait sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il faisait, il l'interrompit, « Pourquoi tu penses que je ne t'aime plus ? »

Elle essaya de penser à une réponse mais il y avait comme bloc dans sa gorge et ses yeux commençaient à brûler de larmes contenues tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire fut un « Et bien… »

Il l'interrompit une nouvelle fois. « Parce que c'est faux. C'est toujours le cas. »

Les yeux noisette rencontrèrent les émeraudes et les mains de James qui étaient sur les épaules de Lily tombèrent sur sa taille.

« Je n'ai jamais arrêté, en fait. » Il émit un petit rire incrédule. « Je ne peux pas –même si j'ai fait tout ce qui est possible pour- et crois-moi, Lily, c'est impossible. » Lily restant silencieuse, il continua à dire ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu dire avant, « Je veux dire que. C'est toi. J'ai craqué alors que j'étais qu'un môme. Et j'ai pensé que c'était parce que tu étais la seule qui n'était pas subjugué par mes charmes si irrésistibles et mon flirt à deux balles. » A cette phrase, Lily rit doucement. « Mais quand nous étions en cinquième année j'ai réalisé que… J'étais fichu. »

« Je t'appréciais –beaucoup, et ça me foutait la trouille. J'avais seulement quinze ans et j'étais embarrassé de penser à notre mariage –qui soit dit en passant serait fantastique, si je peux me permettre. »

Un magnifique rire s'éleva dans la Salle Commune.

Voir Lily rire le pressa de continuer. « Mais avouons-le : tu me détestais de tout ton cœur. Et la seule pathétique raison qui fait que j'ai continué et que au moins tu me parlais là. »

« Pendant l'été de la sixième année, j'étais résolu de t'oublier –mais pour être honnête je ne pense même pas avoir ne serait-ce que tenter de le faire. J'ai ensuite pensé que je devrais te laisser tranquille. » Quand Lily leva un sourcil sceptique, James reformula sa phrase, «_ D'accord, _Remus a pensé que je devrais te laisser tranquille, spécialement parce que nous serions Préfets-en-Chef tous les deux. »

« Et tu sais quoi Lily ? C'était la meilleure décision. Parce que depuis que j'ai arrêté de t'étouffer, tu t'es mise à me parler comme à une personne normale et non comme à l'arrogant James Potter. »

James respira profondément et regarda Lily droit dans les yeux, plein d'espoir.

« Donc, dans un sens tu as raison. Je ne t'aime plus parce que aussi ringard que ça puisse paraître ce que je ressens pour toi c'est bien plus que cela. »

Ses mots la frappèrent de plein fouet. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était regarder le merveilleux et fantastique garçon à lunettes qui se tenait devant elle et qui la regardait si adorable et vulnérable à la fois.

Avant qu'elle sache ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle l'attrapa par la nuque et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. James fut immobile et stupéfait, mais aussi vite que ce sentiment était arrivé, il s'en alla et il lui rendit son baiser, ses mains glissant jusqu'à la taille de la jeune fille.

Le baiser était passionné, mais doux. La main droite de James se glissa jusque dans les cheveux de Lily, provoquant des frissons sur son passage. James sourit durant le baiser quand Lily glissa ses bras autour de son cou, les rapprochant considérablement. Tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas dire et tout ce qu'ils voulaient dire se déversa à travers ce baiser, sans contraintes ni retenues.

Après une éternité, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine éclatante de James. James reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, quoique plus tendrement que la première fois. Il s'éloigna mais resta le front appuyé contre le sien. Ses yeux toujours fermés, son sourire toujours présent, il chuchota avec son fameux sourire en coin, sa marque de fabrique, « Salut. » ce qui fit sourire encore plus Lily.

« Salut. »

Il murmura d'un ton idiot « Je viens d'embrasser Lily Evans. »

Le délicieux rire de Lily le poussa à ouvrir les yeux et à rigoler avec elle. Puis elle lui murmura en retour « Tu oublies quelque chose. », son sourire qu'elle aimait tant vacilla et, sans y penser plus longtemps, elle soupira. « Demande-moi. »

James pencha la tête sur le côté, confus les yeux de Lily brillaient plus que jamais. Elle hocha doucement la tête. « Pose la moi. »

« Quelle question ? »

« Celle que j'_adore _entendre. »

Oh, il savait _exactement _de quelle question elle parlait.

Tout semblait si parfait que c'en était déconcertant. Après avoir soufflé pour se calmer, il regarda Lily dans les yeux et lui demanda, pour la dernière fois :

« Lily ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Lily se mordit les lèvres, faisant semblant de réfléchir à la question. « Et bien… » Elle lui donna au final un chaste baiser et commença à s'éloigner complètement de lui, la chaleur quittant soudainement leurs corps. Elle marcha vers l'escalier des filles, sans le quitter des yeux. « Je dois y penser. »

James lui envoya un regard affectueux et la menaça, « Evans… »

« Bonne nuit, James. »

Il la regarda monter les escaliers avec un sourire attendri et répondit « A demain, mon amour. »

Il resta là pendant cinq bonnes secondes, souriant et tout, avant que Lily ne coure vers lui pour lui donner un dernier baiser passionné.

Quand ils se séparèrent, avec un sourire sur son visage Lily murmura « Oui » et repartit en courant vers son dortoir.

_**Fin.**_

Voilà la dernière partie de cette traduction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu en tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir :)


End file.
